The present invention is directed to a device for manufacturing an electrical and/or optical cable having at least one electrical and/or optical lead arranged in an outer casing with a filling material which device includes an extruder for extruding the outer casing, an arrangement for introducing the filling material into the extruded casing while the leads are being introduced into the extruded casing.
A device which extrudes an outer casing and fills the extruded casing with a filling compound as the leads are introduced therein is disclosed by German AS No. 25 23 843. The filling device and the following extruder are thereby designed as independent units and the cable core is provided with the filling compound and then proceeds free from the end of the filling device and without guidance to the following extruder. With the cores containing very sensitive leads, this device can lead to problems because a danger exists that extremely high stresses will be placed on the leads in the area of the extruder. Another disadvantage of this arrangement is to be seen in that the filling of the cable core occurs relatively early in the process and it must be guaranteed by means of additional measures that the filling compound does not run off or is not stripped from the cable.